


Young and Beautiful

by StilesHale91



Series: The Cambridge Years' Trilogy [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, French Actor RPF, Howards End (1992), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Autopsies, Blackmail, Butt Slapping, Deepthroating, First Kiss, Investigations, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Micropenis, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Out of Character, Outdoor Sex, Public Nudity, Riding, Summer, Summer Vacation, University, Young, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU trilogy fanfic of Sherlock's first cases during his university years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Maybe it was the hottest summer I’ve ever experienced so far in my whole life, which is not a long period to be honest, as I was only twenty on that particular vacation at the Hertfordshire property of the Wilcox family, in 1902. I wasn’t pleased at all to be invited over, not as if I’d have any protest to spend summer away from the noisy London house, and listen to my brother and parents’ everyday incredibly boring conversation, but as a matter of fact the older Wilcox boy was my least favourite acquaintance to be honest. Till that summer I didn’t even know him well, but it was barely enough to make assumptions from that. He wasn’t a student at Cambridge, oh no, thank goodness, but how did I met him, well that’s where my best friend Gregory Lestrade joins the story, the young only nineteen year old boy, from a small village nearby Bath. You may be wondering why am I describing him like he’d be way younger than me when there’s only a year between us, well it’s because his features made him look no more than a seventeen year old schoolboy. His roommate, Tibby Schlegel, the lucky bastard often had Charles Wilcox as a guest in their room. That’s how I met him, because more than it would have been necessary I took a visit to their room, only because of Gregory of course. I’d not have missed a single day to not make a presence at their dorm room, sadly otherwise I didn’t have any chance meeting the young brunette boy, as he was studying Law and Philosophy while I devoted myself to science. I often envied Tibby for having the same lessons as Greg, writing the same essays, homework, to make it clear I was envy of the time they spent together. Soft, straight brown locks, that pretty lined eyebrow, big brown eyes with those long lashes, the kind of full lips people are dreaming to kiss, and his perfect slim body, no wonder I felt jealous if anyone spent more time with Greg, unless it was with me. You’re probably already speculating whether he was my lover, the answer is no, but I wanted to make him one.  
I bet Charles didn’t even plan to call me over but after what I witnessed he probably thought it’s the best to invite me over, not as if I’d have assumed anything from the conversation I’ve managed to hear, but at least my fear about Tibby trying to snatch the pretty Greg from me, has faded away. It was two pm, this time usually all of my lessons ended, I’ve eaten something, which was quite random, it depended on my mood, my plans, I usually skipped it. So as most of the time, I made my way towards the familiar dorm room on the ground floor, the door was slightly open and I heard Tibby’s thin voice, as I’ve thought he’s talking to Greg and it seemed to be about a serious matter, so I thought a little eavesdropping won’t harm anyone, would make only good to me, especially because lately I became fanatic about detective and mystery novels, I thought all the information will be useful, storing them in my mind palace.  
“…As a matter of fact I mind very much what happens to my sister, but I have a different way of expressing it from yours, ..to speak of different manners.” I rolled my eyes slightly, I couldn’t believe how was a young boy like Tibby talking on an extremely spoilt almost whiny voice tone like that all the time, like some old lord from the 19th century.  
“By Jove, I’m glad of my way!” God, who was it? I still remember how my whole body shook into the firm, almost shouting coming from a mature male, such a huge difference from Tibby’s voice. I was so stunned from the unfamiliar noise that I even neglected to pay attention on their further talking. What kind of a detective I’d be? I only can remember the moment when I stepped in and saw Tibby pinned against the fireplace by Charles Wilcox, as I didn’t pay attention on the second half of their conversation I had to deduce that they were about to kiss, all the signs said that, Tibby’s panting the older male’s pumping vein, though as I stepped inside, soon with Greg bumping into me from behind Charles took a few steps back from the worked up boy.  
“I’m so sorry, the door was open.” I had cockiness in my voice and the slight smirk let them know on my face that in fact I wasn’t really sorry about it. However Greg’s presence distracted my attention from the previous sentences heard by Tibby and Charles, he was chewing on a half mutton pie, even a food so gross for myself made Greg look absolutely delicious, I was found of watching him eating with such a good appetite at any time.  
“Would you like to come too, Holmes?” Oh my, I had no idea what were the three of them talking about, I had to teach myself to focus, even when Greg was around.  
“What?” I asked on my low voice, snapping out of my bedazzlement, glancing how Greg licked off a tiny bit of crumb from the edge of his lips.  
“To Hertfordshire, to my parents’ weekend house, I invited Tibby but it’s such a big place I’d not mind if Tibby’s friends, so you and Lestrade would join us.” I was just about to reject the offer when Greg still with half full mouth thanked and excitedly accepted to go, and it meant that I’ll go as well.  
That’s how it all started so as my detective carrier. 

 

“Have you seen Tibby?” Oh that spoilt kid, why was Greg in such a good friendship with that boy?  
“Aren’t you happy enough in my companion? We’ll be spending the whole damn summer down here, you’ll see him enough.” I sighed a bit but the slightly upset mood immediately disappeared when Greg pushed on my arm teasingly then began to run shouting ‘Let’s race till the house.’ We’ve arrived to the house only a few hours ago, I still was all sweaty from carrying my luggage along the road to the Wilcox manor, didn’t even have time to have a bath, change my clothes, the least I wanted was running but I was unable to say no, to Gregory, no matter what was it about. At the last few meters I finally caught up to Greg, he grabbed onto my waist pulling me back, this resulting the both of us falling on the high grass on each other. “Greg…” I chuckled with him loudly, none of us really knowing for what reason apart from the small falling, how I’d have loved to kiss him right there, messy and sweaty like that, but I didn’t mean to scare him of course. I was completely aware of my desire towards only men since I was around eight, but I wasn’t sure about Greg of course, he was more flirty and intimate with me than boys usually were, but I noticed he was just the same with some girls, and I needed to spend more time with him than that to make a discovery in emotions and his reactions. As we got up from the ground I wiped his trousers off from the grass and soil stick to it, he grinned and let me do it, maybe wandering on his bum with my palm more than it’d been necessary but eventually Charles interrupted us. Just because he was working I didn’t understand why on Earth he had to dress up so elegantly even on a summer vacation at his own parents’ house, apart from that he looked immaculate, if he wouldn’t have behaved so bossy and aggressive all the time he’d have been the kind of man I’d have fancied, the ideal beauty was Greg of course but I had a big variety of types that I liked.  
“We’re expecting further guests, two ladies, Tibby’s sisters.”  
“Oh, are they young, like us?” I couldn’t help but to be offended by Greg’s question, but after seeing Charles’ quite uncomfortable look I snickered quietly with Greg waiting for an answer, as we remained at the entrance door. The question seemed to be mostly odd by the way as I was sure that Greg knew about the sisters, he was Tibby’s roommate for a year now and they must have known such details about each other.  
“I wasn’t paying attention on their age, but they’re from the middle class like yourself.”  
The answer was harsh even from Charles Wilcox, however we knew he was talking to everyone like that, this truly hurt Greg’s feelings, I could see it clearly from the sweet pouting of his, I would have love to just kiss his soft cheek to comfort him, but all these remained part of my fantasy, in the section ‘Greg’ in my mind palace.  
“We’ll go and get ready for the dinner.” I thought that this was the best way to end the conversation as the least I wanted to get into never ending argument about classes, moreover as I was from as high classed family, like Charles himself, I thought the best thing is to keep my mouth shut and just leave to the guest rooms. 

The dinner was extremely boring, it’d be pleasant in the company of Greg, Tibby and Charles Wilcox, but as his family, and Helen Schlegel joined us, it ruined even such a wonderful dinner which was served, lamb stew with turnips and potatoes. As I’ve mentioned I usually skipped eating as digestion slowed down my brain, but I couldn’t reject a delicious dinner like that, if the elder Schlegel would not tire us with her continuous talking, I wondered how could Harry Wilcox cope with Margaret. I stopped the dinner for good when the subject of a missing guest was brought up by Henry Wilcox. Dolly. The wife of Charles Wilcox, he was older than us, and already worked in his father’s company, but I wouldn’t have thought he was already married, what kind of a detective am I, not spotting the ring on his finger earlier. Then what was that all about between Charles and Tibby? They mentioned one of Tibby’s sister, but I had no idea why, or whether it had any importance.  
*  
“A fine pair of late 18th, early 19th century Dutch colonial solid hardwood Ceylonese ‘Burgermeister’ chairs with carved cabriole legs. Original caned seats and floral carved roundels to the backs. Good colour and patina.” I wasn’t an expert in furniture but with good observation it was easy to tell what kind of chairs were in the salon, also not hard to impress Charles Wilcox, although I didn’t know why I’d want to be in a good friendship with a man like him, but still there was something about him what made me to get to know him better.  
“I wasn’t aware they’re teaching furniture history at Cambridge.” Oh the teasing in his voice tone was definitely in favour of my appetite, but I did not wish to forget about the facet how he rudely insulted my future boyfriend, well yes, I enjoyed thinking about Greg like that.  
“You know Wilcox, I do not need professors to learn new things, you’d be amazed how well I’m able to educate myself.” There was a smug look on my face as I wasn’t thinking right then about the furniture, politics, nor science but my own discovery and experiences about sex, and well remaining absolutely modest I was rather good at it. I had the proper physical features and talent as well.  
“Self-education, you say?” Well, one thing for sure, it sounds way more useful than what’s being taught at universities.” I was aware that Charles has never attended university, was taught home by his father, then at a presumably young age he began to work at his father’s company so it explained why he had such views on the universities. I disagreed with him, but wasn’t in the mood at all to start an argument, as it was getting late. Even if we would have wanted to discuss our views we couldn’t as the telephone in the salon rang and seeing how Charles rushed to pick it up with a nervous almost panic like look on his face made me to leave the room as a gentleman would have done so. However I did not speed up my steps too much in order to hear at least the beginning of the conversation. I couldn’t help it, I always had a healthy curiosity since I was a child. I guess it was in my veins to become a detective although I knew no murder has happened I was eager to eavesdrop a little.  
…”I told you, not to call me ever again!...You do not dare to threaten me! Do you have any idea…”  
“Got tired of the table company as well?” Holy almighty! I even shrieked a little when I heard Greg’s voice behind me, under any other circumstances I’d have been more than happy to have this sweet boy near me but right then I was about to hear something mostly interesting. It wasn’t a regular phone call, it seemed way more serious than that to me, and my detective genes warned me that something was definitely wrong. As the salon’s door was open and my girlish whine probably could have been overheard, I grabbed onto Greg’s arm pulling him behind a door, what I shut in a second. I knew we weren’t supposed to hear the conversation so the best thing to do was to hide. Clever of me as just seconds after I could hear oncoming footsteps. As it immediately turned out we were in a small store room with brooms and a mop beside us, the narrow place made me to press my body quite tight against the brunette boy’s, which of course I did not mind at all. Poor Gregory still had no idea what was going on, he had several questions I bet, and he was about to ask just when I heard Charles approaching. I had to silence the boy somehow and naturally I would have used my hand to cover his mouth but we were unable to move and I knew an attempt to move my arm would certainly make enough noise to bust our hiding place. But clearly I had to act, so just when Greg opened his mouth to speak I pressed my wet lips against his. For a few seconds it indeed was no more than an attempt to avoid Greg from speaking but soon I felt the soft lips parting a bit and mine was licked by Greg’s tongue. I just wished there would be more cracks on the door to see my pretty Greg. I had to stop and focus on the voices though, whether the coast was clear or try to listen to the phone call if Charles has decided to continue, but it was impossible to focus. I returned the kiss of course, tasting his mouth, tongue, teeth every inch of that part of Greg. I could still taste the lamb on his tongue, I mostly liked if the kisses tasted fresh of mint or that sort but this kiss was perfect as it was. I was savouring its raw taste, resulting in an uncomfortably massive erection. The least I wanted to make my gorgeous Greg panicked, he must have thought I was about to force him on things in that dark place so right then instead of taking care of the bulge in my pants I actually listened carefully to make sure no one was near and I began to explain everything to him.  
“So you say, someone is threatening Wilcox? To tell you the truth it’d be easier to believe the opposite.”  
“My dear Gregory, that’s because you see but do not observe.”  
“Well if you can call eavesdropping an observation.”  
I crinkled my nose due to his comment, however couldn’t hold a grudge on him as this was the characteristic what I mostly adored in this boy his perkiness.  
“Anyway we have to find out who was on the other side of the line. It can be someone from his company, or an old friend, a relative maybe, but that’s quite unlike to happen.”  
“So what are we going to do Sherlock?”  
“I need to dig a bit in his room, so it’d be necessary to have someone who’d distract him.”  
“Which I suppose would be me.”  
“Only if you wouldn’t mind.”  
“I do mind. He’s arrogant, a typical toff. Not my type at all.” He pouted making his look even prettier if that was possible.  
“Well tell me, what’s your type then?” I was acting bold but being on our own in a narrow store room, our bodies pressed against each other was different than back at the university.  
“Mostly girls, with big bosoms, long hair.” I was just about to become disappointed, not as if I’d give up, it wasn’t that easy to prevent me doing what I wished to do. “And…but I’d ask you to keep it hush hush, but I fancy some handsome boys, mostly with nice lips.” A grin ran along my body imagining why of all body parts the other cared about the lips.  
“You’ve had sex with men, then?” A direct question. But I was afraid this was a one-time event when I was able to talk freely like that with my Campus friend.  
“No.” A short ‘no’. I was suspecting a longer reply than that. Him denying he’d ever thought of such or stating that however he played with the idea he is straight. But it was only a ‘no’, not on an angry, insulted voice tone, it was rather soft, as if he’d not protest exploring such. I did not have to lean in much to kiss him. I felt that sweet boy was panting his lap pressed now more against mine. I was just about to kiss his neck and rub my bulge more against his, when I heard Tibby calling out for us.  
“Damn. Guess we should go back.” I said on the most annoyed voice. I received one more kiss from Greg then once the corridor went silent I quickly pushed the door open walking inside the salon where everyone was, except for the older Wilcox. For my unluckiness Mrs Margaret Wilcox and Helen Schlegel were there, the older sister was talking about everything, while Helen mentioned some bloke she met, who’s mostly smart and god knows what else. It wasn’t that I wasn’t found of the company of women but I couldn’t bare the presence of such who kept talking nonstop without actually saying something interesting. Poor Charles Wilcox was probably on the same views as me, that’s what his red face made me to think. Later on it turned out the girls and the older Wilcox was about to leave tomorrow in the morning. Aware of the new information I went to bed calmly, knowing our investigation with Greg will go easier that way, only the four of us remaining at the property.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought for those who haven't seen Howards End I'd paste in pictures of the characters, but will do it then of the other characters too :) 
> 
> Sherlock: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/1c/97/62/1c976258726863777cdf52b5cbb41562.jpg  
> Greg: http://farm5.static.flickr.com/4091/5021648936_fa09be7bed_m.jpg  
> Charles: http://41.media.tumblr.com/95658014d6c66d3624f07923ee6437ed/tumblr_nmukqpTYym1r600bko7_1280.jpg  
> Tibby with his sisters: http://www.gonemovies.com/WWW/Pictures/Pictures/Howard11.jpg


	2. Chapter 2

“How should I distract his attention?”  
“You’re a pretty boy, I’m sure you know one or two tricks.”  
Greg rolled his eyes but eventually nodded at me. To our luck Tibby felt sick, probably from the big amount of wine he had yesterday night after his sisters retrieved after dinner so it was easy for me to enter Charles’ room unnoticed.

The room looked too simple, I was surprised. The whole house was full of rich furniture, antique paintings, expensive luxurious curtains and carpets, but it became clear to me that the house reflected the older Wilcox’s style and not his son’s. There was a dark brown table with several drawers, a matching coloured comfortable armchair, a simple wardrobe and a bed, no more than that. Rooms like this without framed photos, painting, designs, objects, small souvenirs, books or any other extra accessories meant it’s owner had something to hide. I was aware that it was a summer house, so clearly most of his things could be found at his London flat but what I found the most interesting that he didn’t even had a photo of his wife on the rolltop desk. Wasn’t that a custom or some sort of emotional habit among married men? Or at least a photo of his child? The house was soundless, apart from Tibby’s suffering moans and retching which occasionally could be heard from the upstairs room. I made my way first to the desk, its top drawers locked, except for the lower ones, however nothing was there for my interest. Some business papers for the company, numbers, calculations, scribbled on papers, business letters. I huffed annoyed but didn’t give up yet. If I wanted to be a detective I had to do better than that. I inspected the locks declining to try and force them open. Then I walked over to his bed, looked under the pillows, even under the mattress but I found nothing. For my desperation I even crouched down to check the carpet, the last thing was the wardrobe, I didn’t have my hopes up high to find anything in there, however after spending a long time looking for clues, I finally found a note in one of Charles’ suit pocket. ‘Le Meriden Hotel, Room 94.’ I quickly saved the information in my brain, slipping the note back inside the pocket as it was, taking one last glance at the room to make sure I left no sign after me before I left.

I must have taken a long time because by the time I walked out to the vast property Charles’ car was gone and I could hear tennis playing nearby. It was Greg and Tibby, Wilcox must have gone somewhere then. To the hotel? Or to see his wife? Tibby seemed to be quite alright however his hair messy, not neatly combed and was without his glasses. I just realized he was a rather good looking boy. Nothing like Greg of course, who looked absolutely delicious in his trouser braces and his too long straight fringe which always fell onto his face.  
“You want to play with us?” I certainly wouldn’t mind playing some adult games with the two boys but I was making progress in the investigation. I had no time to waste, but absolutely wasn’t in the mood to play tennis on a hot day like that.  
“I’m afraid not, but I need to talk to you Greg.” I could clearly see on his expression he wasn’t found of the fact that I would not join them and even he had to leave the game but apart from sigh he dropped his racket and ran up to me.  
“It won’t take long.” I said loud enough so Tibby would hear it as well, I saw the slight disappointment on Tibby’s face too so I didn’t want him to come along with us, rather reassured him that Greg will be back soon.

“It’s only a hotel room. He’s a business man. He probably stayed there for a night, there’s nothing outstanding about that.” We were standing among few trees on the vast property, Greg leaned against one’s trunk, and me standing front of him, already shared the details of my investigation with him.  
“First of all, he lives in London, if he’d have business in London, he’d stay at his London flat for the night, not waste money to stay at one of the most expensive hotel in the city centre.”  
“Well, he’s rich.”  
“Yes. Rich, but not an idiot. It’d make no sense, Greg. Secondly, the address wasn’t written by him, but by a left hand man.” By the time I stepped closer to Greg, gently fondling his soft cheek as he seemed rather upset for being no use in the investigation, however it wasn’t true, because if he’d not distract Charles’ attention I’d not have the safe chance to look around in the young Wilcox’s room.  
“So, a man wrote a hotel room’s number on a note for Charles. So?”  
“If I’m not mistaken, it’s our man who threatened Wilcox.” I said quite chuffed with myself, but blushed a bit when I received a kiss on my lips from Greg as if he’d have shown me his spellbound this way.  
“But what shall we do now? It’s only a hotel room number, probably the guest isn’t there anymore.”  
“Wrong.” I said and softly pulled him closer to me, my cock throbbing from the familiar sensation I experienced in the store room earlier with Greg. “If we’re dealing with the kind of man I imagine, then he’s still at the hotel.” Seeing the confusion on Greg’s face I began to explain while he unzipped his pants letting it drop down till his knees once he undid his braces, I could see he was without underwear but his long shirt covered the most interesting parts. God damn, he was a bold adorable little thing. “I heard Charles talking with this man, he shouted with him, angrily, which leads me to a conclusion that the other one isn’t a professional, and whatever he threatened Wilcox with still he has no respect in Charles’ eyes. Being an amateur, I’m sure he’s staying at the hotel waiting for Charles to call and say or do whatever he’d wish him to. He’s still there. I’m sure of that.” My knees trembled a bit when I felt Greg undoing the buttons on my pants then lifted up his shirt pressing his hardness against the fabric of my white underwear.  
“Do you want me to tell about what happened, while you were away in Charles’ room?” I only nodded not being able to make a sound of both the surprise and pleasure. It was always in the air, our innocent flirting with Greg but I wouldn’t have thought he was just as eager as me to make it more than that. Seeing his dark foreskin and balls already made my cock full hard. I always had a hard on for boys with a dark cock and balls who had the contrast with a pale body skin, it wasn’t the most usual thing. I never had sexual dealings with boys like that. Once or twice I took glimpses of the mentioned cock types in restrooms, all the time gave me an erection but this was heaven now. I often wondered how Greg looks like down there but this was perfection. He had black bushy pubic hair, soft big balls, and an impressive sized cock, almost as big as mine. I couldn’t resist but to lean down and take it in my mouth all the way down on my throat. As if have a boy knelt down front of you and your cock is deep in that boy’s mouth would be a completely everyday thing, apart from slight moaning time to time, Greg began to tell me about his part of duty. “I didn’t even had to look for him, after our quick chat in the garden I stayed a bit longer there, laying on my back watching the clouds, I felt rather lazy, but just when I was about to get up I spotted Wilcox. In his always elegant outwear of course. He was about to leave, as later on it turned out to the post office for some personal package. He actually has nice manners for a posh guy, just like you do…” He stopped talking on that point, and stroked my hair panting as he was thrusting in my mouth. He tasted like honey and I wasn’t exaggerating things. I’ve did dozens of blowjobs and all of them had bitter taste more or less, but this was different. I buried my nose in the dark pubic hair, could smell slight sweaty odour on it. It was time to start taking care of myself too, pushing my underwear down and wrapped my hand around my hardness pumping it while I was eagerly sucking on that beautiful dark penis. “So he stayed…oh…and he was smoking on a pipe…” Greg sort of chuckled and moaned as I tightened my lips more around his member but I was all ears, like a good detective. “He’s hardly older than us, maybe older with seven years, and that pipe seemed a bit ridiculous, like he’d want to look older, someone all serious who demands respect. Well I called him on his first name destroying his image. He even blushed, I could swear…thinking of it…he’s really good looking, that shiny blonde hair, slim, and tall….ouch!” I slightly rubbed my teeth against his cock not meaning to cause serious pain but I did not like what I heard, it was our first more serious intimate moment. I did not want to send him to the edge while he was praising Charles Wilcox’s look.  
“Sorry…” I mumbled then sucked on his balls a bit, nuzzling the wet tip of his cock with my nose and he continued talking.  
“He asked whether I like the property. I said, very much, only complained about the warm weather. He said, he’s in a rush, mentioning he had to pick up a package then sort out some business. Then off he go.” I stopped, backing off a bit, making Greg to hiss from the lack of friction.  
“Wasn’t there anything unusual, or did he say anything else?” Greg thought a little, biting his lower lip as I teased him by licking his slit.  
“Well, maybe. Poor Tibby walked over to ask me to play tennis with him, and Charles didn’t even greet him back if he’d not even be there. But I think it was only because he was in a hurry.” What Greg said made me to wonder what was it all about between Charles and Tibby? But one thing was clear for me, Wilcox’s ignorance towards the boy was on purpose. I pressed my tongue more against Greg’s cock, moving my lips faster in a certain rhythm which made the sweet male come in seconds, I swallowed it all, reaching my orgasm not much longer after his, as I was stroking myself the whole time, squirting onto Greg’s shoes and the grass.

I was in the salon nervously standing with the phone in my hand, waiting for the operator to answer. After our heavenly felattio with Greg, I let him to go back to the tennis court and I hurried back to the house to make the phone call before Charles Wilcox would return back. Finally I had the number I wanted then after looking around, making sure I was alone, I dialed the number.  
“This is Detective Sherlock Holmes speaking, from Scotland Yard, I’d like to talk to the gentleman in room 94.”  
“I’m afraid Mr Holmes I cannot do that as Mr Garrel left few minutes ago. But I can give him a message. I hope there isn’t anything wrong. I’d hate to have any drama in our hotel.”  
“Of course not. Mr Garrel is a great man, in fact he’s helping in one of our investigation. There’s no need to bother him about my call. I’ll personally visit him at the hotel then shortly. Thank you for your help.” I smirked being pleased with myself as I lied so convincingly. So ‘Garrel’, not a very common name, sounded like a French name to me.  
When I walked out to the big garden to let Greg know about what I’ve found out I’ve seen Charles’ car and Tibby wasn’t anywhere near, only Greg leaned against a tree enjoying the shadow it provided. 

“You can’t go alone there. Let me go with you. It can be dangerous.” He kept his voice down though, as Charles was on the porch smoking on his pipe leaned onto the marble column.  
“I need you to stay here. You need to keep an eye on Charles. You can’t leave him and Tibby here. What if the two of them would get hurt? If that Garrel guy isn’t on his own, bad things can happen.” The truth was, I felt mostly touched how worried this pretty boy was about me. “Do not worry. I can take good care of myself.” I wanted to kiss him, hug him or anything, because if I’d get into trouble or him, this could have been the last time we saw each other. But Charles was nearby and I couldn’t risk our relationship. I did not know Charles that well and I didn’t wish to spend my life in a prison, so I just walked away waving towards Greg Lestrade before I got up on the bike I spotted placed next to the fence, and rode away towards the train station.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn’t have to bother myself about the bike because a friendly little paperboy offered to take it back to the Wilcox property after his shift. Apart from my papers and some money I had no luggage, still the porter boy with helpfulness and kindness escorted me to my cabin, however there was no need, I did not protest. He didn’t miss to introduce himself but I read the name on his red suit, noting the porter’s name, Michael Pitt, if I’d need any assistance. Once he let me into my cabin on the first class he leaned against the door tilting his head slightly. “Will there be anything else mister?” There was some girlish charm about him, and even if I wasn’t attracted to females, his appearance certainly attracted my interest, but I had to warn myself that I was in the middle of a case, but also this one hour would be definitely boring with no company at all, staring out the window for an hour, horrible and dull.  
“As a matter of fact…”  
“Michael! Leave the gentleman alone, there are lot of other passengers waiting for help.”  
I mumbled a curse when the older fat conductor snapped at the young porter boy, who left in a rush as if he was burnt with fire. I felt guilty, not even an hour left and I was already trying to hit on some porter boy. What was Greg doing now? I thought, probably was worried about me and I truly hoped that he was safe. I handled my ticket to the conductor then closed my cabin’s door just when I adjusted comfortable and the train left the station, Michael shyly entered without knocking and closed the cabin’s door.  
“I’m sorry mister, I just wanted to let you know if you wish to sleep, it’s possible to pull these shutters down.” He pulled the one down on the door then took a few steps pulling the window’s shutter down, bending in, and pushing his bum out. “I’m gladly at your service in anything, mister.” Damn! No one ever offered himself that fast and without me needing to make any effort. My jaw dropped when he undid the belt on his trousers and glanced back at me with those light blue eyes, his shoulder length blonde hair a bit in his eyes and the fullest lip I’ve ever seen on a man.  
“Are you always this friendly with passengers?” I asked as I got up on my feet softly running my palm on his firm arse.  
“Only with the handsome ones, mister.” I licked my lips as he began to undo the buttons on his black trousers, he didn’t seem more than seventeen or eighteen but I did not want to ask. Once he pushed his trousers down my eyes widened. There were two things what made me to froze down for a couple of seconds, he had pink laced panties on him and with the hole designed on its front, his tiny peen could be seen, the tiniest penis I’ve ever seen. Being deeply interested in anatomy I’ve read about micro penises, but actually seeing one was mostly intriguing. I stepped up to him with a surprisingly massive erection in my pants and gently touched his cock smiling as he moaned just then I snapped out of my amazement, facing myself with the fact that I was on a train and even if the door was closed the conductor or a police officer could pass by, find the pulled down shutters suspicious. But even being aware of the danger I knelt down wanting to feel that micro peen in my mouth, it was strange, quite thick but extremely short, he was also clean shaven like a schoolboy. “We need to hurry, mister.” I pulled back nodding and watched as he got up on the leather seats, kneeling with the spread legs and held tightly onto the metal luggage rack without any hesitation. No doubt this wasn’t the first time for him. I pulled my hardness out of my pants and carefully rubbed it against his hole to make it wet with my pre-cum, after I slid his pink panties aside out of the way. With my left hand I held onto the luggage rack, while with my right, squeezed his waist as I penetrated into him, it wasn’t exactly tight, rather loosen but imagining how many men came in that warm hole of his made it exciting, and as I got used to the train’s rhythm and speed soon I came inside him thankfully right in the moment when the train’s horn suppressed our groan. 

In the cab on my way to the Le Meriden Hotel I grinned can’t really believing what happened to me on that day. I finally got together with Greg and also met with the pretty feminine porter boy. My journey to King’s Cross Station certainly wasn’t boring. I wondered whether I looked good enough for a high class hotel like that but a detective didn’t have to look that elegant. White suit , crème vest, white shirt and a white trouser, quite matched my pale freckled skin, blue greenish eyes and brown hair with slight red colour in it. 

When I entered the vast hall of the hotel I just realized I had no knife or gun with me to protect myself, I was truly hoping that the man wasn’t that dangerous, because I didn’t intend to die young.  
“Good afternoon, sir.”  
“Good afternoon. I’m Detective Sherlock Holmes, we’ve talked earlier on the phone. I’m here to see Mr. Garrel.”  
“Of course, Mr Holmes. Room 94.”  
I thanked the older receptionist then made my way up to the room, while I tried to figure out what to say to Mr Garrel. I was expecting the man to be ugly, too short, too fat, have scars on his face, have a moustache, but none of these assumptions were true. I had a pleasant surprise when the door opened. Mr Garrel was few years older than me and was blessed with the kind of look what made even those strictly straight men to admit his beauty and secretly deep in their mind felt attraction towards him. I was mostly tall, well taller than Greg or Tibby, but this boy was way taller than me, he was slim but had wide shoulders and a neatly built upper body, his raven black curls were beautiful, just like his melancholic dark brown eyes and those soft lips, not to mention his Greek nose. To be honest my well planned speech was a mess in my head. “Umm…Good afternoon…I’m Sherl…I mean I’m Detective Sherlock Holmes, and I wish to speak to you Mr Garrel.” He hesitated for a second then took a step back to let me inside, closing the door after I entered.  
“What can I do for you?” I bit my lower lip due to hearing his French accent making the image of him charming.  
“We’ve received the information that some threatening calls were given from this hotel to Mr. Charles Wilcox.” I’ve seen the change of expression on his face, turning from calm to a panicked one. So I was right, he was the one who called Charles. I was on the right track to become a detective.  
“I do not know who’s that, Monseigneur Wilcox.” I stepped up to him not caring about the height difference, I looked sternly at him.  
“You do know. You’ve threatened him, you even sent a package to him.” I was just stabbing in the dark but as his eyes widened when I mentioned about the package it became clear for me that he’s sent it. “What was in the package?”  
“Je ne sais pas, Monseigneur Holmes.”  
“Well maybe I don’t know yet what was in the package but I can tell it has to do something with money. You’re not someone who could afford a hotel like this. You have a worker’s hand, bruises and wounds along your arm, also refers to a physical job, you’re slim but your upper body is well built, no wonder you’re an iron worker or something like that. Even though now you’re in a silk white shirt and black elegant pants, the worker hat hanged up over there, with that dirty grey suit confirm my deduction.” I said it all without bothering to take a breath then continued. I had to admit I got carried away by my own words. “Charles Wilcox, such a young business man, easy to be deceived, a few charming smiles and you easily could have stolen some important papers threatening him afterwards if he doesn’t pay you, you’ll give the important papers to another company which would mean the end of the Wilcox’s company. You got the money but you became greedy, didn’t you? And began to ask for more but Charles thought what if you didn’t even had the papers and simply just bluffed. That’s what you sent him in the package, few details from the papers, to prove him you had it. So now you can ask as much money as you please to, being aware Charles would pay it.” I was making guesses after guesses but had the feeling it was true.  
“It’s nonsense.”  
“Do not worry Mr Garrel, it won’t take long for me to find evidences and once I do, you’ll be sent behind bars for blackmail.” I’ve noticed he wanted to say something but eventually remained silent. I would have appreciated a little help, but if he decided to remain silent I couldn’t have forced him, after all I was no more than a Cambridge student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used two of my characters' name after real actors, but they're completely out of character but their appearances are the same, here are pictures of them, who aren't familiar with them: :)  
> Mr Garrel: http://static.tumblr.com/efcf51aedfff54f3dfbda6d5c90dfe63/2rfclzz/1vRnelj3n/tumblr_static_balvvnucfa8gc08w8ow48gs4c.jpg  
> Michael Pitt: http://cdn23.us3.fansshare.com/photos/michaelpitt/michael-pitt-nickdrake-jpeg-1662896758.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

As I was stepping over to the summer house of the Wilcoxs, my thoughts were circling around my sweet Greg, I wanted to tell him everything about what happened and the deductions I made, however not mentioning my time spent on the train. I walked around the house what seemed completely deserted. I apologized when I opened in to Tibby’s room, who was just changing his clothes, I rested my eyes on his body. It was pale and pretty, so the view resulted in an erection but I quickly closed the door focusing only on the case. I walked out to the garden, finding Charles standing beside the flower beds, I stopped under a pretty rose gate when he spotted me. He looked immaculate as always, like an actor, his blonde shiny hair was perfectly combed and gelled at any time, pleasant cologne on him, clean ironed suits, without a single grease, just like he was ready to be filmed.   
“You had a pleasant journey, Holmes?” I would have loved to see my Greg first but to my surprise Charles’ presence was quite delightful as well, he was handsome on many levels.   
“I did, thank you, sorry about taking your bike.” I approached him sitting down by a nicely craved white table, into a comfortable wooden chair.   
“The paperboy brought it back and that’s Paul’s bike, my brother’s, so it’s unnecessary to worry. Lestrade told me you had to leave to London.”  
“Oh yes, my parents were back from their vacation and wished to see me, unlike to most of the boys at Cambridge I spend even my summer holiday at the dormitory.” He nodded thankfully believing my small lie, but I could see he was bothered. I really felt sorry for him, he had to host three university students while he was under the pressure of a blackmail. “Are you alright?” I asked rather worried. If he’d share the details of the blackmail he’d help to speed the process up but I did not wish to bring up the subject.  
“I am. But there’s been a break in at my com..I mean at my father’s company. Nothing has been taken, the robbers probably were after money but we do not store the money there. Nothing has been taken.” Damn, that French guy was going too far! He probably did it to make Charles aware he wasn’t joking.   
“That’s good then, that nothing has been taken.” I smiled at him and observed his face more, it was a bit red from the sun, having a sensitive skin, few freckles, I presumed he was the type who’s skin rather went sore than to turn nicely tan. He had a thin lined mouth, strict but some kind of passion could be read from it, he had pretty retroussé nose just like mine but with softer shapes. His blue eyes were sparkly, sort of almond shaped and I noticed myself feeling envy that a handsome male like Charles will never be an option for a man like me but for a woman. “A successful businessman like you can be under lot of pressure and danger as well. Please do be careful.” I could saw that he was slightly puzzled by my sudden worry towards him but forced a smile just when we heard a car parking down by the house and a young constable got out of it.   
I joined Charles and PC Terence Reed inside who was here to take a report about the break in at the company. I listened closely, especially to the part where Charles was asked whether he had any enemy, but the answer was no, I wondered why. However I smiled at the young constable. There were two types of them. One with a rude, aggressive manner, doing everything strictly by the laws and there was PC Reed’s type, uncertain, awfully helpful. Obviously I loved his type, I sometimes played with the thought, being chained and have such a pure, young constable in my bed.  
“We’ve sent one of our man to your London flat, and Howards End, to make sure no robbery happened there.”  
“What’s Howards End?” To my question Charles, who was so far looking out the window turned towards me.  
“It’s a house, I will inherit from my father.” I noted the information in my head then turned back to the young constable who asked a few more questions, then I escorted him out as Charles didn’t seem to be well at all.   
“If you’d need the police, any time sir, just call PC Terence Reed.” I smirked at him running my eyes on him as he tried standing as straight as possible.  
“I certainly will, constable.”  
I watched him leaving in that simple uniform, then as it was getting dark I returned back to my room, being quite tired even skipped dinner and took a shower instead. Just when I stepped out with a towel wrapped around me I heard my door opening. “Sherlock!” I smiled when I saw Greg in his pyjama, running up to me and hugging me tight. God, how I missed this boy, I immediately kissed him, deducing easily the dinner was duck with some honey or other sweet sauce. I cupped his soft cheek looking at him for a while making sure he was alright. I locked my door then pulled him over to my bed snuggling up to him and pressed a few kisses on his cheek. “Tell me everything Sherlock.” And I did. Not going into details about my train ride of course, but I also asked him about the time I was away. He mentioned about the small chatter he had with Charles during lunch, where Greg spoke with him about the university and also mentioned about my short trip back to London. Then Greg played tennis and talked to Tibby while Charles was in his room probably. “So all you need now is an evidence, and you can send that Garrel guy behind bars? It’s unbelievable how far someone can go just for money. I’m not from a wealthy family, we barely can afford my university, I work after my hours at the Campus but not all of us can be a posh guy, like you or Charles. You just have to accept it and do your best.” I frowned a bit at his comment about high classed people, bringing me up as an example. I enjoyed being the rich boy, but sometimes I missed the challenges of life. With money in your pockets and a wealthy family, things were easier and I envied those who had to fight for it, make important decisions, work for it, but wealth wasn’t among the things what interested me in men at all. I never cared about such but I was afraid Greg did.   
“If I’m not mistaken, the evidence will be the package itself. So we have to take a look at it tomorrow.”   
“Wow you really should be a detective.” I grinned proudly at the comment and kissed Greg’s lips then turned on the bedside lamp, gently fondling his sunburnt skin, hoping it didn’t hurt him. “I think tomorrow you should distract Charles. It’d be too suspicious if I’d go talk to him again, we don’t have much in common.” He pouted sweetly so even if I’d not liked the idea I’d have agreed to it anyway. I kissed his cheek and slipped my palm under his pyjama shirt fondling his soft cock.  
“Alright I’ll talk to him.” I gave in making Greg to moan as I began to massage his balls. I so wanted to have him, to feel his arse around my erection. Boys like him who mostly felt attracted to girls only let blowjobs to happen or them giving an anal pleasure to other so I was gladly surprised as Greg threw his pants away and spread his legs for me as he was laying on his back. I quickly pulled out an oil phial from my drawer which I kept for occasions like this. I got rid of my towel rubbing the oil on my hardness, smiling down at Greg’s pretty, quite tanned body, I shivered when I felt his fingers on my balls.   
“Be gentle. No one ever fucked me before.” I nodded feeling privileged that I’ll be the first for Greg. When I first pressed the wet tip of my cock, after the preparation with my fingers, was heavenly. I didn’t do more just slip my cock’s tip inside him and my hip as a reflex jerked, me coming inside him. I groaned being surprised how fast I reached my orgasm, this never happened before but Greg was special to me unlike others. However after a few seconds I came off the edge, pressed my penis in deep quite easy as my semen was a perfect lubricant. I wasn’t sure I’ll be able to come for the fourth time on that day but certainly wanted to make Greg come. Before I even could have continued, Greg rolled on top of me holding still onto the base of my cock so it wouldn’t slip out and he began to ride on me, making soft hisses. I felt a slight pain as I just had an orgasm but soon thanks to Greg’s look and the noises he made took the pain away.   
“What a talented rider you are.” I whimpered fondling his waist and time to time playfully slapped his arse cheek. He did not say anything though he was grimacing, making it obvious he was coming closer to the edge and in seconds his semen landed on my chest and me inside him for the second time that night. I did not know whether it was a game for him, or these were experiments for him to find out what he fancied. I hoped he meant it seriously, but being only nineteen I couldn’t rush things with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PC Terence Reed : http://sueterryvoices.com/images/news/russell-tovey-agatha.jpg


	5. Chapter 5

“Sherlock! I found him.” I breathed up relieved once Greg approached me. We couldn’t find Charles anywhere after breakfast, his car was there so we assumed he didn’t leave. “There’s a nearby small lake, right down that path, just follow it, he’s there, swimming.” A lake? Oh damn! If I’d have knew of such I’d have swam in it on the first day in that heat.  
“Thank you. Look for the package then, but be careful, don’t let Tibby see you.” I kissed him on the lips then began to walk down on the path where Greg pointed at. Once I spotted the lake, I took cover behind a Willow tree peeking at the lake or rather pond. Charles was floating on his back on its surface, in tight black swimsuit. As the sun shone down on him, he looked beautiful. I wondered how to not make my entrance awkward. I wouldn’t just walk there and tell him I came all the way down to talk with him. Then it hit me. Without making any sound I undressed leaving only my white underwear on and I took rushed steps towards the lake, already walking inside till my ankles when Charles shivered slipping into the water and looking towards me. “Sorry, I did not mean to startle you.” I said as in a few seconds I swam deeper holding myself up with my arms.  
“You did, but I don’t mind. This place is really relaxing. I often ran away here when I was upset as a child or a teenage boy.”  
“Oh do not be so nostalgic. Old people tell stories like that, but you do not look any older than a university student.” It wasn’t part of the distraction but I didn’t mind flirting with him, it wasn’t fake. He didn’t reply just blushed and swam closer to me.  
“I mostly protested against universities because the environment wasn’t exactly nice around me, at the secondary school, and thought it won’t be better but worse at the university, but if Cambridge has students like you or Greg I have to admit, it’s a shame I didn’t attend.” I was surprised by the sudden compliment and as Charles swam really close to me made me wonder whether I was right when I assumed he was straight. He was absolutely not, I moaned once his thin lips were pressed against mine. Well I didn’t protest, he was absolutely handsome and well my duty was to distract him, so I kept going on. We were kissing like that for a while till he pushed us towards the shore, pushing me under him, from my knees to my toes I was still under water but laying on the wet soil with my back. I helped him with the removal of my underwear. I gasped when his wet, cold lips were locked around my soft cock, the water was chilly but it didn’t take me a minute to harden in that warm mouth of his. I dig my fingers along his neatly gelled hair, it gave me a sort of pleasure to mess it up a bit, smiling as it mostly dropped onto his face, and I just realized he had quite a long fringe. I pulled on his hair a bit making him to take me deeply, giving him time to adjust as I heard him gag a little. His eyes were on me, those beautiful eyes.  
“Fuck.” I groaned and came in his mouth, moaning as I felt him sucking the last drop out of it. I held my eyes at him, once he stood up undoing that sexy black swimsuit and taking it off him. He was gorgeous, god a beautiful angel boy. I sucked on my lower lip. Apart from his pretty curved bum, blonde pubic hair, long cock and sweet belly I found his shoulder blades perfect. I’ve never been attracted to that body part ever but it was so beautiful on Charles’ back. I smiled as he crouched down to me spreading my legs and jerking his cock a few times before he thrust inside my hole. I wrapped my legs around him, slipping my palms onto his shoulder blades, it was like a cute little pair of wings, how it could be felt through his skin. How did Garrel have the heart to threaten or blackmail this man? I pressed kisses onto his neck, then onto that angelic blond hair, sniffing in its scent. He was humping me into the wet soil roughly, he felt so good in me, just the perfect size. He was so pretty as he was moaning, sometimes squeezed his eyes, in my arms he seemed no older than me. It hardly happened to me but this time I was coming with him at the exact same moment, squirting on his belly as he was thrusting hard against my prostate. He glanced down at his belly once his pulse settled down a bit.  
“Oh, look at all the mess you made.” I threw my head back groaning as he slipped his finger on his sticky belly then sucked of my juices from his thin fingers, it was fucking sexy. He was absolutely out of character. Damn, like he changed personality with and without a suit on him. However it wasn’t that complicated to find out why. He was married and clearly was into men as well, the marriage probably gave huge stress to him and a pressure which made him to act as immaculate and heterosexual as he could front of others. A hell of a life, I thought. I had to be careful as well, as I could easily find myself in prison, but at least I didn’t have to pretend a life full of lies. 

“What’s in the package?” I asked as I entered the salon with still a quite sore bum, finding Greg there.  
“What happened to your hair?” I shook my head a bit not wanting to go into details why was it soaking wet. “Well whatever was in it, it was consumed by the fireplace’s flames….”  
“Oh damn! No! Did you see any remains of it?”  
“No…the edge of the envelope but nothing. I even dig in the ashes.” He raised up his black hands and I pressed a kiss onto his forehead for being so profound.  
“It won’t be good like this. We have to talk to Charles. He’s just burnt an evidence, we need him to work with us.”

To our luck Tibby took a big advantage of not being home under the supervision of his sister and aunt so he was either drunk or hangover spending his time mostly in his room, so we freely could talk or investigate in the house. We didn’t have to wait long for Charles to appear with a damp hair like mine, I could see a slight concern on Greg’s face but we weren’t there to explain such things, we had to warn Charles.  
“Charles, we need to talk.” I pointed to the salon as were in the hallway and the three of us entered. I’ve seen a slight panic on him, I hoped he did not assume I was about to bring up what happened between us and make him to feel guilty about it. Once we were inside, I closed the door and glanced at him. “Listen, we want to help, I know I’m not a detective yet but I made progress.” He crossed his eyebrows a bit not really getting what was I talking about. “I know who’s threatened you, the same person who broke into your company. You can’t let him blackmail you. We’ll go to Scotland Yard with you and report Mr Garrel.” In the beginning he was listening to me surprised but with attention, like he was ready to accept help. But as soon as I said ‘Garrel’, his face turned red and extremely angry. He even tried loosening the collar of his shirt by pulling on it. For a second I thought he’ll jump on us and beat us to the ground.  
“So that’s where you’ve gone. I’ve heard you on the pone talking about a hotel. You went to see Louis! Who told you he was threatening me?! That rat Bast?!” But before I could even say something to that, Charles stormed out of the room, rushing to his car and drove away, putting on his goggles, hat, he was driving fast like a mad man on the car’s maximum speed. We ran as fast as we could, to our luck finding a can and we jumped in telling the driver to follow Charles’ Daimler.  
“Who the hell is Bast?!”  
“I don’t know. It worries me. We missed something, Greg.”


	6. Chapter 6

While Greg paid for the cab I ran up as fast as I could towards the idyllic cottage house, hearing the screams of two women. “Charles, no! No!” I began to run faster clearly hearing a slap, harder than that, maybe with the help of a pair of leather gloves, like the ones Charles was wearing for driving. When I finally entered the house all I could see was Charles holding an old sword in his hand, the Schlegel sisters in a hysterical state in the corner of the room and a man trapped under the bookshelf. Seriously I had no idea what was going on, and it wasn’t the best thing if I wanted to really become a detective. Taking a closer look, I did not recognize the male, so I guessed it was the earlier mentioned Bast. I stepped out of the way as the sisters pulled Bast out under the bookshelf, ignoring them I walked over to Charles.   
“Are you alright?” I looked worried at him and gently took the sword out of his hand looking around and soon spotting its place then put it back. He wasn’t saying a word, only when the police arrived.   
Leonard Bast was dead. Charles said he only meant to scare him with the sword, and merely even hit it against his back, he mentioned they argued, mostly about Helen who was pregnant from Bast, from the man who turned out to be married already to another woman. This was rubbish, I didn’t believe a single word Charles said. About Helen and Leonard I did, but this couldn’t be the reason why Charles attacked him like that. After the police left we needed to stay at Howards End, wait for the autopsy’s result.   
It was only the three of us in the house, I sat down on the sofa, Charles was standing by the fire place and Greg was leaned against the front door’s frame, with his straw hat in his hand.   
“Charles you need to tell us what happened. Clearly Leonard Bast has a connection between Garrel and the blackmail. I do not believe this story, you being so chivalrous to protect Helen Schlegel’s reputation. Why didn’t you tell the police about Garrel or the threatening calls?! Why did you run away like that when I mentioned Garrel?” I glanced at his red sunburnt cheek and sighed as he said he doesn’t know anyone under the name Garrel. I wanted to help him but he just didn’t let me. It didn’t take long for the police to come back. I got inside their car with Greg and Charles. It being a horrible view to see Charles handcuffed like some criminal. The news spread like fire and the whole town was at the train station where the police took Charles with his cuffed hands to the London train. I didn’t feel like it was making any sense. The autopsy found out Leonard probably died from heart attack cause by Charles’ outburst, but I believed none of that. We were standing there with Greg till the train left the station, I pulled Greg’s arm to walk away from the crowd farther to the forest.   
“You really think it’s all true? They’ll put him into prison?”  
“For now they will. But I do not believe a single word Charles has said. Bast is in connection with the blackmail and I don’t believe that he’d have caused his death.”  
“I’d not either. He might has a rough temper but he’d not harm anyone like that.” I nodded completely agreeing with Greg and wondered where to start, however when we walked back to the summer house to gather our luggage, there was a phone call from Louis Garrel. He wanted to speak to Charles, but after I told him who I was and what happened to the younger Wilcox, I heard his voice going veiled, and asked me to meet him at the Baroque Gardens. The place wasn’t unfamiliar for me, it was a well-hidden old castle with a big garden on the northern part of London for fellow men like me, rather exclusive parties were held there for a certain amount of VIP guests, so I’ve never been there, only heard rumours about it. Garrel said there’ll be a mask party, so my fear of being murdered became more probable as a masquerade ball would be the best event for that.  
We still had plenty of time till night, so we remained at the empty summer house for a few more hours. Tibby’s left, being dragged away by his sister’s as they wouldn’t want him to stay at a murder’s house, and well technically it wasn’t Charles’ house but well had connections to Charles. I wasn’t sure anymore about what has really happened but I had a feeling we were about to find out everything at the Baroque Gardens. 

We left out luggage at a cheap hostel in London and headed to the castle.   
“What If it’s a trap?” Greg asked quite shyly and held tight onto my hand as we were walking along the empty, dark street.  
“Maybe it is, but we need to find out Greg. We need to help Charles, I know that he is hiding something and he’s definitely not a murderer.” Greg nodded and I felt he was about to say something, I gently fondled his arm to encourage him, we had plenty of time, till we’d reach the castle, so I wanted to hear what it was.  
“I don’t think I told you everything about what happened, during the time you’ve been at London.” He said eventually and I became excited to get to know new information.   
“Go on. Tell me everything.”   
“Everything? You’re sure, Sherlock?” He asked, a slight guilt could be sensed on his voice and I nodded so he started. I pulled my hand out of his as a police officer walked past us on the street, and however it was dark, I did not wish to get into a cell beside Charles.  
“So…right after you left, I had lunch with Charles. I told him you had to leave to London, he didn’t ask about it more. Then I was asked about where will I spend my summer, I told him I will spend a month probably at Monkton Combe, at my parents, helping them with the farm. Then I talked about the animals as he was interested. Then it was my turn and I asked him where will he spend his holiday, he said, he might move to Howards End, the house where the accident happened. He will inherit it from his father. Charles seemed to be found of the house, but kind of complained how his wife probably wouldn’t like it, that she’s found of the big city life. You know husbands complain sometimes, but it was more than that, thinking about it more now, he seemed like someone who’s got tired of it all…Then I asked him about the oncoming baby, but apart from a forced smile he said nothing but stood up from the table and asked whether I’d like to take a walk with him on the property. Tibby was laying in his room, so of course I said yes, I didn’t know how long you’ll be away.” I nodded as he held a short pause, I wanted him to continue. The area we’ve been at was deserted, pebbled path and bushes, trees around us. “We walked around soundless…then as we reached far enough from the property and the main road, he stopped on the meadow covered with wild flowers all around us, and suggested to sunbath a bit.” My eyes lit up realizing that’s why Greg and Charles were both sunburnt as well, but I did not interrupt him, I wanted to hear everything. “He undressed to his underwear, and me as well. I have to admit he has a pretty body, I thought we’re on our…men, so I thought, it can do no harm to take my underwear off and he followed my example. We laid down on the grass beside each other. I couldn’t help but glance at him time to time, he’s really handsome, it’d have been hard not to. I rolled on my side and gently took one blade of grass of his hair, then he lifted raised his head up and kissed me. I was speechless, I had no idea he swings that way. He reached over and began to wank me off, so I did the same, gosh he was so desperate. Once we both came I rested my head on his bare lap and we laid like that for hours without saying a word, enjoying the warmness of the sun. After we decided to go back inside the house, I watched him dressing up carefully, as his skin was all red…poor thing. Then he said something what right then didn’t occur to me to be important but it is now. He asked me not to mention about this to anyone else, as he does not want to get into more trouble. I promised not to, then he walked back to the house and I played tennis with Tibby, then you came.” I thought I’d be jealous or angry to hear what Greg did with another man, but actually from all what he’s said, I became half hard in my pants, but as we were in the middle of a case I couldn’t do anything about it. “Does this help?”   
“Oh yes, very much. The case starts to be clear for me.”  
“That’s good. At least one of us know what’s going on, Sherlock.” I grinned at his comment then knocked on the big black entrance door as we approached the Baroque Gardens.


	7. Chapter 7

“Good evening gentlemen.” The old butler said and ran his eyes on us as we entered. I handled Greg a previously bought velvet black mask with few dark green feathers, for me the same but instead of green, with blue ones.   
“We’re guests of Louis Garrel.”  
“I’m afraid I cannot let you join the party.”  
“What?! Didn’t Mr Garrel mention about us?” I felt betrayed and angry, was the invitation for nothing, to waste our time or to get us out of the way?  
“The dress code gentlemen is a mask, and only a mask.”   
“Oh…” I calmed down however my cheek flushed. Walking undressed front of so many people, the idea made me nervous, but seeing we won’t get inside otherwise, and anyway the mask gave us anonymity I took my shoes and clothes of with Greg, frowning a bit as the old man ran his eyes on us hungrily.   
“The party is in the garden, that way, gentlemen.”  
Once we approached to the open garden door my jaw dropped from the view, the garden was beautiful, a big fountain from marble in the middle, a maze and blue lanterns all around the place, however this wasn’t the view what interested me, but the dozens of nude male guests. Some of them were running around in the maze, being drunk enough. Some were swimming in the fountain, others laid on the velvet, red sofas in so far unknown positions for me. I shook my head. Focus! Sherlock focus! Charles is in the prison, and he’s innocent! I grabbed onto Greg’s hand and pulled him after me down to the fountain looking around. I smiled as I spotted the tall black curly haired male in the company of two elder men sipping their champagnes.   
“Mr Garrel.” I said loud enough so he easily heard me.  
“Oh, Monseigneur Holmes, bonsoir.” We waited till he excused himself from the other two men and we walked farther from the crowd, he leaned against a tree, first I introduced him and Greg to each other, noticing how he seemed to be impressed by the tall French guy’s look.  
“Tell us everything. We know that you were Charles’ lover.” I saw how surprised Greg was and I felt proud for finding it out.   
“Oui. You’re correct about that. I’ve met him at a pub, he’s picked me up there. You were right earlier on, I’m indeed an ironworker, but since I was meeting Monseigneur Wilcox, he was so found of my company and I made him so happy, that even despite of my protest he paid me a lot. It was all too nice to be true and soon our happiness was ruined when Charles began to get threatening calls from Leonard Bast, that he’s seen us together.”  
“Did he want money?” Greg interrupted with his question and I shook my head.  
“No. Obviously he wanted Howards End and a little help for a divorce then a marriage with Helen Schlegel.” I said getting the hang of the story now and Garrel’s nod made me feel really chuffed. “It was Charles’ house, he wanted to live there and not give it to a man like Bast, a spineless person, who even dared to go that far to blackmail them.”  
“But even if this was the motive, Charles has committed a crime by killing him, well not technically but causing his death.” I huffed annoyed, but Greg was right, it was good to have a boy with a thinking of a policeman with us. I glanced up at Garrel and saw that he was still hiding something.  
“You must tell everything to us. You can trust me and Greg.” I said then glanced around seeing few eyes on us, I stepped close to Louis gently cuddling to his body and pressed a few kisses on his shoulder, Greg willingly copying me. We were talking for far too long and the least I wanted to get into any trouble there. On a place like that few new faces could mean threat of thinking us to be police officers and I understood their concern so I had to act and it wasn’t at all against my appetite to kiss the handsome French male. He slipped his big palms on our arse cheeks and fondled them. It worked, some eyes remained on us for mere pleasure but the rest of the guests looked away.   
“You have a smart mind Monseigneur Holmes.”  
“Thank you, Mr Garrel, if you may please continue.”  
“I don’t think it was love, but I grew really found of Charles and I simply couldn’t let Leonard Bast to ruin everything, I didn’t care about myself but Charles…so I decided to spy after Bast and….I’m ashamed to admit, but planned on killing him. It wasn’t hard to find him…few clever conversations with Charles and I got to know where he lived, so I was watching and waiting, then one day when I was on my usual rad after him. I saw Bast entering a pharmacy, I had my worker clothes on, hat, dusty face, he’d not recognize me, so I entered as well. Monseigneur Holmes, he’s bought at least six bottles of laudanum.”  
“Laudanum? But you only can get it for prescription, and a big amount like that only with papers to prove you’re a doctor.” I said already trying to figure out what was it all about. This case was getting more and more complicated. “Anything else? Oh!...What was in the package, what you’ve sent?” I asked feeling rather uncomfortable with my hardness, I had to concentrate on the investigation!  
“I’m not proud of that Monseigneur Holmes. Few days ago I met with an American gentleman, who offered a great job for me, he said he’s a producer of a film company in America and with my look I’d be a perfect protagonist.” Well it was true, he had the look, but I doubted he’ll be a leading actor in a romantic or action movie, but rather in erotic ones, however I did not wish to bring down his ambitions. “So I said yes. As I mentioned before I grew found of Charles but I do not love him, I sent him a letter telling him this will be the best for the both of us, also attached a red rose what he gave me, this was in the package.” I leaned up on my tip toes pressing a kiss onto his lips to cheer him up a bit, which I did as he smiled a bit.   
“What happened after the pharmacy?” I asked as I adjusted my feathered mask.   
“I had a knife with me, I followed him into an alley but just then some bloke startled me from behind asking whether I’d like a go with him. Bast looked back, I manage to hide my face but it scared me. Also the fact of having a knife in my suit. I was scared of the consequences. I gave up and didn’t follow him after that.”  
“What should we do now, Sherlock?” I glanced at Greg and tried gathering all the details, working on the next step. I wasn’t blaming Garrel for his attempt to kill Bast, such men repelled me just as much the rats in the sewers.   
“We’ll be needing someone from the Yard.” I whispered to them then my eyes widened chuckling a bit for the sudden coincidence. “Reed, is that you?” I grinned when the short constable turned to face me his big ears turning red. It was clear for me he wasn’t here to spy or bust the place but rather to enjoy himself. “It’s me, Sherlock Holmes, friend of Charles Wilcox.”  
“Oh! Mr Holmes!” I smiled as he sighed relieved, he must have been scared his identity has been revealed by someone undesirable.  
“Just the man I need.” I grabbed onto his arm pulling him after me, and had Greg and Louis behind us, once we were at a hidden corner of the labyrinth I shared the details with the young constable.   
“I’m at your service Mr Holmes.” God what an eager constable boy.  
“I need you to go with Mr Garrel to the pharmacy, get the papers of the pharmacist, the recipes and to make a report of the mentioned purchase, also with Mr Garrel, he’s a precious witness. Then meet us at the Royal Café. I’ll go to London with Greg and talk to Charles, if I’m right he’ll be free again by tomorrow.”


	8. Chapter 8

It took me a while to tell everything to Charles, what I found out and now I needed him to make the blurry dots in the story clear for me.  
“Louis…god that fool boy, if he’s been caught or if he’d really had committed the crime.”  
“But he didn’t. He’s safe. But if you won’t tell us everything you’ll spend years or maybe the rest of your life behind bars.” I sympathized with him, Garrel broke up with him in order to become a Hollywood star but Charles still worried about his well-being.  
“Well, you know everything. I don’t know what else I can say.”  
“The laudanum. The only missing spot. Didn’t you have any black out or felt nauseous?”  
“Sherlock, I’d have noticed if I’ve drank laudanum.”  
“Damn!” I frowned then closed my eyes, shushing Greg with my finger before he’d even say a word. I had to think and I needed maximum silence for that. “Tell me about Bast. What was he like? Was he a sort of quiet man who goes along with things? Or was he stubborn, kind of aggressive…not letting go of things?”  
“Certainly the second one.”  
“A-ha!” I exclaimed standing up from the chair giving poor Greg bit of a shock. “Now, one last question and we’re done here. What was he like at Howards End, before his death? Was he yelling, trying to fight back?”  
“No….thinking more about it, he was a bit weird as if he’d have been drunk, he barely stood on his feet…”  
“Brilliant! Come on Greg! The game is on!” I glanced at Charles’ puzzled look and I leaned down giving him a soothing kiss before we’ve left the cell. 

Once we arrived at the Café Royal I spotted the young constable with Garrel immediately and I approached to them with big steps. “So what do we have?”  
“Fake recipes, fake doctor papers but he was an idiot enough to sign with his own name. It was indeed Leonard Bast who’s bought the laudanum.  
“Let’s go to the morgue then.” I giggled as the three handsome male stared confused at me. “I’ll explain later, but let’s move!”

 

“It’s positive for laudanum, Mr Holmes, actually it’s such a big amount that it’s a mystery how he managed to walk like that. No doubt he’s died of laudanum overdose, he could get a heart attack but no matter what would happen to him, he’d have died of the huge amount of laudanum. The pathologist who examined the corpse, must have ignored to take a more precise examination and was pleased enough to find signs of a possible heart attack. Well it was Richard Forney so no wonder, he made lot of mistakes lately, getting old, forgets things, but you know rather a clumsy old pathologist than a female pathologist, they say.” I shook my head and gave a light hug to the trainee pathologist girl.  
“Do not give a damn about those who says so, Miss Hooper. Believe me when I say you have a brilliant carrier ahead of you. This will be big news, I won’t hesitate to mention your name and help, in the papers.”  
“I still don’t understand it at all.” I grinned at the constable’s comment and sat up on an empty metal table, not caring that dead people were placed usually placed there.  
“Leonard Bast, a lower class, married man fell in love with Helen Schlegel, and knocked her up. He wanted to leave his wife and marry Helen, but he did not have the right circumstances to do that. He’s met with the Wilcox family due to Helen’s sister, who’s married to Harry Wilcox. One day Leonard spotted Charles Wilcox with a man, kissing in a pub, then meeting in a hotel, several times, it made him to act. He began to blackmail Charles to give Howards End to him and Helen, and also help him sort our his divorce. Of course Charles did not do it, if I’m right Charles was considering to use Howards End as a love nest for his love affair without being disturbed, while he’d have his wife at London. When Leonard realized the blackmail was useless, being as stubborn and full of revenge as he was, bought laudanum, huge amount to be sure, drank it all before he would enter Howards End, the bottles or phials could be found probably in the bushes somewhere around Howards End. He knew that Charles will be there as he called him on the phone before. Being aware of Charles’ harsh temper he knew he’d attack him somehow. Bast was that eager to destroy Charles and gain the property even on the price of his own death, by poisoning. It’d have worked, sending Charles behind bars, Helen gaining Howards End as compensation, but Bast didn’t deal with something. That Detective Sherlock Holmes was on the case.


	9. Chapter 9

“You look dashing on that photo, Detective Sherlock Holmes.”  
“Well aren’t you look beautiful on that one? I’m not sure about the pipe though…Charles Wilcox is innocent….and there’s Miss Hooper, the talented pathologist of St Bart’s.” I read the article then handled it to Charles.  
“And what about me?” We grinned at the picture of Greg who stood beside me on it. “Well you’re shorter than me, but so pretty.” I kissed Greg’s cheek as he pouted then curled up to Charles fondling his blonde hair as the three of us were laying in the bed.  
“What’s next detective?” Charles asked wrapping a leg around my waist and kissed me on the lips, while Greg spooned up behind me.  
“Well this one looks promising.” I pointed at an article of a serial killer in Dublin. “He’s called the spider. What do you think Greg? Should we hunt him down?” Instead of an answer I felt him nuzzling his nose against the back of my long neck and playfully bit my shoulder. 

 

We were all dressed up, Greg giving a kiss to Charles on the cheek, after running out to the cab. Then it was my turn to say goodbye to this pretty blonde male. I hugged him tightly, my lips on his, our tongues touching. I think I loved him, but apart from the kiss I did nothing nor said. After we stopped kissing I turned away from Charles, leaving him and Howards End behind. I felt foolish like a little boy but I was crying in the cab till we reached the train station. I was standing in the queue to buy our train ticket. Once we had the tickets Greg softly patted my shoulder and we headed to the platform where the train to Holyhead arrived. “Come on then Sherlock, let’s break that spider’s legs off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who read my work! The second part of my fanfic is coming soon :) 
> 
> Till then here's a video I made to this part of the trilogy, includes spoilers! So only watch if you've finished reading the 9th chapter :)   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RzX8-v3Lr6Y


End file.
